1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data collection systems and, more specifically, to an antenna for use in connection with a host controllable module combining radio frequency identification (RFID) and optical imaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Barcodes are essentially graphic representation of data (alpha, numeric, or both) that is machine-readable. Barcodes encode numbers and letters into different types of symbologies, such as linear codes, two-dimensional codes, and composite codes (a combination of linear and two-dimensional codes). In more recent applications, referred to as digital or optical image capture, an optical device snaps a digital picture of the barcode and software in the imager orients the picture and decodes the barcode(s) contained in the picture.
RFID is a wireless communication technology that utilizes radio waves for automatic identification and data capture of information for the purpose of identifying and tracking objects, people, or even animals. Signals in the radio frequency (RF) range of the electromagnetic spectrum are used to communicate data between a two transceiver devices. An RFID system typically consists of the three main components: a tag, a reader, and the software/firmware for controlling the system. Tags are placed on objects or people and directly or indirectly contain information about the object or person. The reader uses RF energy to interrogate the tag and read the information it contains, or even write data to the tag.
Technologies such as barcode imaging and RFID can play an important role in various fields by automating processes and improving safety and security. For example, the ability to more accurately track objects and instantly provide data about the object is becoming a particularly important tool in the medical field, where automated systems can help improve safety procedures and limit human errors. In one such system, medical samples and prescription medication may often be provided with a barcode to assist with tracking the formulation and delivery of the medication or samples, and proper identification of the patient to whom the medication or samples belong. RFID technology may be used for tracking medical devices to ensure that the right device is available to the correct patient at the correct time, servicing and administering drugs, or to track the location of high-risk devices like implants that may relocate within a patient.
Conventional systems for utilizing barcodes and RFID are often rudimentary, particularly in the medical field. For example, some systems use an array of photo sensors to detect the presence of medical devices. However, the information recognized by these systems is simply the presence of absence of the device or predetermined indicia. As a result, there is no true image data, the systems lack the ability to process images, and the methods used to communicate the results to the host system are rather limited. In addition, it is often not practical or easy to place indicia on devices that, for example, must withstand the temperatures and process of sterilization. Moreover, the process or expense necessary of accurately place indicia or RFID tags on legacy medical devices may outweigh the feasible of using more advanced systems.
Bar code identification systems and RFID systems generally require middleware applications that provide an interface between the readers and the host device or computer. The middleware filters and structures the data read from the tags and integrates it into the host application, which stores the information from the tag or dictates the action to be taken with the information. Middleware and host data management software applications are usually provided by an RFID vendor or by third party applications developers. These systems are not, however, capable of combining the advantages of machine vision and RFID into a modular package that may be easily integrated into existing medical devices or adapted for use in new systems and easily controlled by the user. Instead, they require the integration of multiple systems and the use of sophisticated processing software to accomplish any functions beyond rudimentary barcode identification and RFID interrogation.
Bar code identification systems and RFID systems also generally require multiple, non-corresponding parts. For example, an RFID reader requires an RF antenna capable of interrogating and writing to a remote tag. An optical reader, by comparison requires an optical image capture element, such as a CCD, and an external or internal illumination source. As a result, the available space need to implement either function, not to mention both at once, is significant. In addition, the use of additional illumination for improved imaging also increases the footprint of the system, thereby reducing its application in small device, such as handheld units.